


Leia, The St. Bernard Pup

by mcmargentinski713



Series: My Niche Verse [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Married Life, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Stydia Gets a Puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmargentinski713/pseuds/mcmargentinski713
Summary: Just a tiny stydia drabble about the day Stiles comes home with two pups (they end up giving one to Scott).





	Leia, The St. Bernard Pup

**Author's Note:**

> I was attacked by an overwhelming amount of stydia feels last night and couldn't stop writing, and writing, and writing. You probably realized that by now, though. Anyway, I was editing this on tumblr and suddenly remembered Dylan has actually done an interview while playing with pups, and I'm fine. I'm FINE. 
> 
> Also if anyone wants to know what the cute little pups look like.... 
> 
> Leia: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/437201076299812174/
> 
> Spots: http://www.dogpages.org.uk/forums/lofiversion/index.php?t256144.html
> 
> I hope you enjoy this tooth rotting fluff!

They’re married for half a year when Stiles comes home one day with two surprises-- both puppies. One is almost a year old and is a tiny little Terrier mix named Chewbarka. (Lydia yells at him for that one, and he has to swear on his mother’s grave he didn’t name it that.)

“It was already named that, I SWEAR!” 

And the other is only nine weeks and unnamed, it’s fluffy and floppy. Stiles thinks it should be named Beethoven, and then they can call it Betty for short since it’s a girl. 

“No, absolutely not, Stiles. Bring them both back. We don’t have room for even one, let alone  _two_  dogs.” 

“Sooo that’s a no to Betty?” He lifts the little pup up and her tiny face stares at Lydia, her ears hanging just a bit lower than her mouth and her tongue hanging out, and Stiles gives her his best puppy face. “What about.....Leia?” 

Lydia’s brows scrunch together, searching the puppies face. “Hm....okay.” 

Stiles beams, putting Leia down. “Does that mean we can keep them?” 

Lydia rolls her eyes and pats the floor, getting Leia to flop down in front of her. She pets the pup’s belly, and then looks over at the other dog and has to fight the laughter that wants to rip through her stomach. “Chewbarka, really? Come on, Stiles, we can think of something better than  _that_.”

He laughs. “But that’s so funny.” 

“True," she says pointed, "But it also probably qualifies as animal torture.” 

Stiles sits on it for a moment, really looking at the dog. “Spots?”

“That’s certainly better...” 

His eyes fall back to the newly named dog who is currently scratching the front door and realizes that maybe two dogs is a little much. “Maybe we should let Scott have one of them.” 

“Yeah, probably,” Lydia’s eyes dart between the two dogs, “But not Leia. I like her.” Lydia continues petting the little puppy whose skin is still too big for her body. “You’re so cute!” she coos. 

Stiles watches Lydia sweep the St. Bernard puppy across the floor while telling it how cute it is and he feels his heart soar in his chest. 

Little do either of them know that Leia’s gonna end up drooling all over their couch, leaving stains everywhere and have a bark that booms through the whole neighborhood, but they’ll love her anyway. 


End file.
